Internet based E-commerce has been booming in recent years and usage is commonplace. Complex pricing mechanisms including various types of auctions have found popularity. Especially with volatile merchandise, a need has become apparent for good automation of the activity of making offers for sale. In particular the need to minimize repetitive editing of catalogs and other sales data is apparent, especially to allow the sales activity to be responsive to rapidly changing trading conditions.